The Perks of Being Invisible
by hugie
Summary: On the Golden Trio's daily stroll around Hogwarts, they hear something from behind a tapestry. When they fall into a vortex behind it, they soon realize that they are invisible. Follow our favorite wizards and witch as they find a way to fix it and more!
1. Chapter 1

**The Perks of Being Invisible**

Chapter One, An Eventful Stroll

Harry Potter was taking a stroll around Hogwarts with his trusty friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They did this every Saturday, at the same time, in the same place. It was just tradition. Well on this particular Saturday the routine seemed nothing at of the ordinary, Ron complaining about this and that, Hermione pretending to listen, but truly going over study cards she had made in her head, and Harry just being Harry.

They continued at the same pace they always kept, when out of nowhere came a loud bang from underneath a tapestry hanging on the wall.

'Harry go see what that was!' cried Hermione, who had been very startled by the ordeal.

'Don't bother about it mate it was probably just Fred and George's idea of a prank.' Replied Ron. Harry wasn't listening to Ron's protest though, because was already making his way to the tapestry. He lifted it up every so slightly when the tapestry was sucked into a vortex that had had developed underneath it. Harry was sucked into the vortex as it began to get bigger.

Ron tried to save his best mate but he also was sucked into the ridiculous vortex. Hermione having nowhere to go just hoped right in after her friends.

When they had reached an ending point they all fell into the great hall. They saw all students eating dinner. Ron pretended like the incident never happened and strolled on over to the Griffindor table to fill up a plate of food.

'Ginny move over a bit will you?' Ron asked her. She acted as if she hadn't heard him. 'Oh come on Gin don't be like that… please may I sit by you?' still no answer. Ron pushed her over and she fell to the ground. Everyone began to giggle at her.

'Ginny, you klutz. Can't sit on a bench without falling can you?' sneered Draco.

Harry and Hermione began to realize what the vortex did they were invisible.

And there it is! Hope you enjoyed my piece of work. Keep check for chapter two. It should be out and about very soon. Please do me a favor and give me some feedback. I don't have a problem with constructive criticism. REVIEW… please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two,

"What has happened?" asked a frightened Ron.

"Isn't it obvious Ronald." Replied Hermione.

"I can't say it is, Hermione," said Harry.

"When we fell into that vortex, we somehow became invisible." Said Hermoine, rolling her eyed at their great confusion. The two boys looked baffled at Hermione's conclusion. Of course they knew she was right, but an incident like this was hardly normal, even when considering that their lives were anything, but normal.

"Well then if you know everything, O Great Know It All, how do we become visible again?" Ron asked rudely. Hermione didn't have any reply, because she truly had not the slightest idea.

_What will I do? _Thought Hermione, looking up at the ceiling, that had been enchanted to look like a cloudless night. _The professors will think I am ditching class! I will not let that be so. My grade will not, repeat NOT, be effected by this horrible event that has befallen on us. _She turned to Ron, but the expression on his face was not sheer horror.

No, Ron was not worrying about his academics, but of the Benefits of being invisible.

"Alright, Harry, Ron I will go to the library to search for a potion or a charm that will reverse this. You to go back to the tapestry that is covering the vortex. Go through the vortex again, Yes you will, Ronald." She added when Ron began shaking his head in disagreement.

"Ron, it'll be alright we have some things that we need to do while we are invisible." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ron laughed.

"If you are thinking what I'm thinking then I definitely agree."

"If by chance you are thinking give a little visit to our dear friend Mafoy, then yes. Yes I am."

**That would be chapter two. Hip! Hip! Hurray! Ok so what do you think? Well, I'm off to do great things that take up all the time in my life. Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, last time I checked I wasn't J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything, except my pride!**

Harry and Ron run through the corridors in a mad dash to the Slytherin common room. Their plan simple, but effective. While Hermione was in the library pulling her hair out, the boys would wait for their mate, Draco to come back to his dormitory.

"I can't wait!" Ron said said very enthusiastically.

"I know, but we have to wait just a bit more." Harry said. Harry began to pace back and forth. The Slyitherin residences didn't see nor hear their enemies. If only they knew, what a fit they would have? Harry glanced around the room. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. (I took that from Chamber of Secrets.) The doors creaked open.

In walked a blond haired boy with a very Slytherin smirk on his face.

"Ready, Ron?" asked Harry, who was slipping his wand out of his pocket. Ron also grabbed his wand. They had planned to jinks him with a stunner, but a better opportunity came.

Pansy Parkison, a pug-faced Slytherin, saw Mafoy come in also. She goes to him and batted her eyes. "Draco, don't you think I am the prettiest girl in Hogwarts… not to mention most popular?" Draco began to smirk, Harry decided a better way to get back at him.

"Rictusempra!" shouted Harry, directing his wand at Mafoy. A jet of silver light comes out of Harry's wand. Mafoy doubles over in laughter. Pansy thought she was being mocked. "I think you are right about you being all that," wheezed Mafoy. Pansy starts to tear up.

"I don't ever won't to see you again, you git!" said she said, as she walked away with her gang of girls. The two Griffindors laugh as they make their way to the library.

**That's chapter three! Mafoy got what he deserved! Chapter four will be out very soon.**


End file.
